Let Me Be Myself
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Shawn and Jules have been dating and Shawn thinks it's time to tell her the truth. He hopes she doesn't get mad at him because he lied to her about being a psychic./


**Let Me Be Myself**

Prompt: Let Me Be Myself- 3 Doors Down

Shawn and Juliet were best friends. They both had feelings for each other, but didn't know how to tell one another. After what happened at Declan's house and what occurred in Canada, Shawn and Juliet were finally in a relationship.

Shawn had been keeping a secret and told the same lie for five years. When he first met Juliet, he told everyone that he was a psychic. He wanted to tell her the truth now that they're dating. He didn't want to keep anything from her anymore.

**I guess I just got lost, being someone else.  
Tried to kill the pain.  
Nothing ever helps.  
I left myself behind.  
Somewhere along the way.  
Hoping to come back around,  
to find myself someday.**

Shawn went to the police station. He was finally going to tell Juliet. He walked over to her desk.

"Shawn. What are you doing here?" Juliet asked, shocked.

"Jules, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how when we first met-"

Shawn was cut off when Lassiter came up next to him.

"O'Hara, we have a new case."

"Lassie don't you see that me and Jules were trying to have a conversation?"

Ignoring Shawn, Lassie said, "O'Hara, let's go we have a case."

"Shawn, can we talk about this later?"

"Fine." Shawn said, angrily. He was ready to tell her, but Lassie just had to interrupt. Shawn went back to the Psych office and waited.

**Lately, I'm so tired of waiting for you to say that it's okay.  
Tell me, please, would you one time,  
just let me be myself.  
So I can shine, with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**

After Juliet finished her case, she called Shawn. She told him that she'd meet him at the Psych office. When she got to the office, Shawn was nervous. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. He needed to just tell her.

"Shawn, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Well, you know how when we first met, I told you I was a psychic?"

"Yea. Your gift helped us in a lot of cases."

"It was a lie. I'm not psychic. I am able to see things differently than everyone else."

"Shawn, why did you lie?" Juliet asked, angrily.

"Jules, I wanted to help solve a case. I knew what happened, but no one would believe me. Me and Gus decided to start a business and I'd be the psychic detective. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know how you would react."

"Shawn, I can't believe you would lie to me like that! How do I know that you're not lying about other things?"

"Jules-"

"I can't deal with this right now." Juliet dtood up and stormed out of the office. She slammed the front door.

**I'll never find my heart,  
behind someone else.  
I'll never see the light of day,  
living in this cell.  
It's time to make my way into the world I know.  
Take back all these times that I gave into you.**

xxxxxx

Juliet couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Shawn could keep such a big secret from her. She couldn't hear anything else from him. She storme out of the Psych office and slammed the door shut. She got into her car and looked back at the office. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she saw Shawn looking back at her.

She never wanted to leave. She just couldn't handle it all at once. She had no idea what other things he could have been lying about. She didn't answer his calls on her way home. Eventually, she would talk to him, but right now she just couldn't.

**Lately, I'm so tired of waiting for you,  
to say that it's okay.  
Tell me, please, would you one time,  
let me be myself.  
So I can shine, with my own light.  
Let me be myself for a while.**

xxxxxx

Shawn looked out of the office's window. He was completely broken. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't know where their relationship stood at the moment. He hoped that they could still be together, but he knew it would be a while before Jules forgave him.

He decided to go to Juliet's house to talk to her. He had no idea what he would say to her, but he had to make things right. He knocked on the door and it took a while before she opened the door. He saw that she had been crying. He could only think to say, "Jules, I'm sor-"

xxxxxx

**If you don't mind, let me be myself.  
So I can shine, with my own light.  
Let me be myself.  
That's all I've ever wanted from this world.  
To let me be me. **

**Please, would you one time,  
let me be myself.  
So I can shine, with my own light.  
Let me be myself.  
Please, just let me be myself.  
So I can shine, with my own light.  
Let me be myself for a while.**

xxxxxx

Juliet sat in her living room and cried. She thought that her relationship with Shawn was over. It took so long for them just to confess their feelings and now it was all over. She didn't think she would be able to go on, until she heard a knock at the door. She saw that Shawn was standing at her door and he was extremely upset. She opened the door. She didn't even think before she acted.

"Jules, I'm sor-"

She kissed him and cut off his sentence. She didn't want to here any apologies. She just wanted to feel his lips on her's. She soon pulled back and let Shawn speak.

"Jules, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking when I kept that secret from you. Ijust want to be real with you. I love you, Jules."

With tears in her eyes, Juliet whispered, "I love you, too, Shawn."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was because she was happy. She would no longer be sad, whenever she was with him. She loved him and she always will.


End file.
